Kori no Joo
by Hitsugaya Leia
Summary: I didn't need to be told I was different. The rumors of Kori no Joo were spreading around town like wild fire. Once, a man asked me..what had made me so cold?It was nature. Now tell me..How could a freak of nature like that ever feel loved..wanted..needed? He was the one to teach me that..He is the only thing I have to hold onto..You are..Ichigo
1. The Haunting Past

**Authors Note-** Hello my darling readers.. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice .. If you have any warnings or suggestions, fell free to review or PM, but no flames please. **Thank you in advance..!**

**Rating- **T for now but it may change with time.. **Warning!...** a bit of swearing but I don't think its anything you can't handle.

**I'm sorry..** for my terrible grammar…English is not my native language.

**OC.. appearance and characteristics.. **

My OCs name is Leia. That's the name _someone_ had given her when she was a baby, _but_ her real name you will come to know through the story so as her last name, but I think that you will figure it out in this chapter.. She was born in Soul Society but _someone_ has abducted her and tuck her _somewhere._ Urahara saved her from that _someone_ and has secretly protected her up until her 16th birthday witch she didn't even know about when her powers start to fully bloom. He is afraid that that _someone_ might try to find and use her for his own good. He plays cool(Urahara) but with Leia he is thinks of her as his own daughter since he and her father were close friends. She is a bit tall for her age. Well built and well developed. Has long, straight honey brown, dishwater blond hair and ice blue eyes that in places almost look white. Like ice or diamonds. I have thought of the name I am thinking of using but if you know a name (Japanese or not) that can go with Leia's last name that could be her birth name, just let me know with a review. I would prefer it to be something related to cold, snow, ice, diamonds, crystal or a cold colour like violet, blue, white.. anything.. Thanks for reading this fic .. **Read and Review Please..:)**

**Lets begin with the story..** **The day when my past started to catch up to me**

_I didn't need to be told that I was different. I have known it all of my life so Urahara's sudden interference with my life was all but necessary. It wasn't even a kind of news, just a confirmation of all of my doubts. I was not stupid. You could even say I was exceptionaly smart and Urahara has pleasantly surprised me by realizing that at our very first encounter even though I sometimes play oblivious. You know what they say, never show others all you can really do..That had been the one thing that had gained him my respect at first. Even though a long time ago I never would have expected it, today Urahara has a significant meaning in my life. The moment of our first encounter was, although that was unknown to me, the beginning of a completely new era. Not only four me, but for the whole universe at that. _

_I'm so hungry… I still can't believe I forgot to bring any money or pack lunch for school…_I thought as I entered my mansion. I neither had family nor any grate money so you must be wondering how I had a mansion. When I was a kid I ran away from my orphanage. That was when I found this place. It was nice, old and empty, so I thought _Why lose the chance and wait when some other homeless bastard might snatch it away from me?._. It is huge! Has these big white doors in which you can fit an elefant, a wide balcony, like the ones you only see in movies It was also very beautiful with all of its flowers and trees and other things commoner women liked to talk about. Yet, for some reason they said it was very cold.._I have tried to get to the bottom of those rumors but somehow I don't feel the cold. Maybe because I'm more used to it? No… that can't be it ..I have never even felt cold in my life. In my school they call me Kori no Joo. (Ice Queen). They also say that everything about and around me is cold but unfortunately it only seems to attract the boys saying I'm their Te no Todokani Kori. I should put ,,felling cold,, to my Sweet 16 wish list..Right next to being normal for a change.._ Leaving the thought aside, I walked into the huge kitchen in search of food. I opened my fridge and what I saw was… nothing…_Aw man.. I'm so hungry.. I should stop by the shop now.._

15 minutes later…

_Wh..What the..?It cant be that it's.._

-Its closed! Sorry about that.. We heard you were a regular costumer here.. I'm sorry kid..but there is another shop just down the road! Its called Uraharas. The owner wears a weird hat and sandles. His hair looks as if a cow chewed on it but he still has some good stuf..-an old employee informed me. _I have never seen him before.. He must have worked as a transport worker..-_It's all right..It's ok.. I'll manage but..Why did Setsutashi-san close the shop?..-I was still shocked. Setsutashi-san was a good old man. The whole neighborhood loved him and he had a lot of regular costumers including me..-Well..Mmm..How should I say this but..-I interrupted him-Just say it please! held such a pained look in his eyes. _No..no..it couldn't be that..-_I-m sorry to say this kid but Setsutashi-san has unfortunately passed away..May his soul rest in peace..-. _Oh no.. He was a husband, a brother, a father and a grandfather to his two little twin grand-daughters and a grandson. He was loved by a lot of people and a lot of people will miss him..Ahh.. I'll miss his noodles.._The workers voice broke me out of my trance.-Well..ah..Listen kid..I'll have to ask you to leave now.. We have a lot of work to do.—Oh.. you for telling me this.-With that, I gave him a small smile that I have only given a few times in my life and left. _So.. Uraharas.. Just a few more minutes and my stomac will be louder than the traffic.._I went up to my room. I tuck out some pink cotton harem pants and a white tank top along with my combat boots. _Now.. let's get some food.._

5 minutes later…

Just about 20 m ahead a saw the shop I was looking for. I also saw a black cat cross my road. I ignored it and kept going. Right after that, before I knew it a baseball went flying straight toward my head. Never disregard superstition..

68 minutes later…

As I opened my eyes I saw something.. black? It had.. yellow eyes.. _Oh no.._ I mumbled- Am I..dead?-I received no answer from Mr. Yellow eyes.-Aaah..Kuso..I didn't want to end up dying like this..Being hit by a baseball-. Sudenly Mr. Yellow eyes removed himself from my circle of vision and let me realize I'm not dead.. I was just nocked out. But..Where was I? I saw a white sealing and suddenly my vision started to clear. I was now fully conscious. While slowly moving my head I growed at the sudden impact.-Ohh! Look who's awake Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Renji..-. I heard a smooth male voice call out. I didn't like it one bit. Slowly sitting up I peaked up through the curtain of my hair and saw a weird looking man with hat and sandals, another weird looking man with little braids on the back of his head, a guy about my age with the craziest red hair and eyebrows and a pair of little children. Apparently, one of them holding a ball and a baseball bat. I fought my urge to scream at them and decided to keep my usual cool. I removed my hair from my face and slowly but surely stud up. For some, to me, unknown reason hair and eyebrows and the little kid with a baseball bat started blushing like crazy. Just that the older and the first mentioned was smiling and having a nosebleed.-What..Am I doing here?..-_Come on.. Breathe..Don't show them any emotion..I'm good at this.. Be cool Kori no Joo. Keep your stance. Be careful.. I don't know if they are rapists yet.._Hat and sandles spoke up first-Oh..Kori no Joo..You are as cold as usual..-. _Wha..how did he know that name? _I decided not to show any response to that as I was already expecting him to clear things up.-Really Leia-chan..Would you stop giving me the silent treatment.. We already know each other. Actually.. I know you..And could you please put some clothes on? You are exceptionaly beautiful but my friends here are going to die out of blood loss.. eyes went wide. I didn't know where to begin but my pride got the best of me as I tuck curage to peak down on my attire. _Wha..No they didn't..My top!-_What the flying fuck! Who tuck my shirt off?-I yelled.-Ah Kori no Joo..It's nice to see you express your emotions for once. But please, be considerate, Renji here just got out of hospital. You aren't really helping him recover. Your top is on the chair behind you. Ururu tuck it off for you.-he said with his blunt, fake smile never once leaving his face. _I want to wipe that smile of so bad.. _My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed the little girl shiver.-U..Urahara-san..Its s-so c-cold.. Why is it s-so c-cold in the middle of s-summer?-_There we go again.. _The man I assumed was called Urahara spoke up,- Don't worry Ururu..Go to your room with Jinta and turn the heater on. For this girl, it's only natural. We will be working to fix that for her.-_..Natural .. Fix .. Now I'm confused.._I eyed the blond man with my coldest eyes.._This guy..Knows too much.._-Leia-chan..Please..I'll be waiting outside for you. Put your top on ..and come with me.-he said, sounding somewhat serious after all of his companions were gone. He left in the blink of an eye. _Who is this person? This isn't just a commoner.. He is a lot more than that…_I gave up on the thought of him being a rapist. Or a criminal at that. I walked over to my top and put it on. After exiting the room I walked down the hall. There were a lots of pictures but one in particular , the biggest one of all, had caught my attention. It was a picture of a man and a woman. They seamed to be a couple since the woman was pregnant. The man had long white hair tied into a low ponytail and held a weak but a sincere smile on his face while holding a jar of pickles. He had the most beautiful ice blue eyes that seamed somewhat familiar. The woman had also long red hair and turquoise eyes. She was pregnant, throwing herself jokingly into the camera along with an x-ray photo of a baby. I felt like I saw them somewhere else but couldn't really put my finger on it. –They were so in love…-I quickly turned around to see Urahara staring at the picture with a pained look in his eyes. I still kept my cool. I always do.-Who were they?-I asked trying to sound as uninterested as I can.-Their names were Souta and Nanami Hitsugaya. They really stick out right?-this time he didn't fake a smile.-They are dead aren't they.-. The way I said it didn't sound like a question.-I prefer using the term ,,missing,,..-..-So you don't know what happened to them.-again, it was a statement. Urahara slowly nodded his head.-The woman..Nanami-san ..She was pregnant. What happened to the baby?-I asked still not understanding why didn't I run away from that place as soon as I got the chance. _Why do I seam to believe everything this guy says? He is just a stranger… right?_-Hah.. Well..The baby in the picture was.. Their first child.-he stated. There was a moment of silence. –So.. There was another one.-.-Yes.. The first baby was abducted. Although they were made to believe it died during labour.-._Hah.. What a story._-And the second one?-.-Was born four years later. Lived. Still is living.-Again, a moment of silence.-You really are strange you know.. Any other girl would be crying a river now.. What was it that made you so cold?-..-Nature..-I said.-I am a freak of nature. Kori no Joo. Te no Todokani Kori. Reiki Hime. There are all sorts of names for me. Tenka no Shinsen. Call it what you want. I'm just too different for this place. Earth.-. –You are skilled with words. Just like him.-. _Just like him..Just like who? _I quickly turned my hear to him and glared, asking for an answer. He smirked.-Easy, easy Tora!-I tuck a step back. As far as possible and spoke-Alright.. I've had enough. Tell me.. Who are you? I don't like you one little fucking bit. You just know too much for my liking..-I said using the most venomous voice I could manage. And for a girl it was just more for a person to pee his pants. _Good.. good Urahara-san.. I see we have gotten serious.._-I agree.. I have been dragging this up for too long.. Come with me. There is just one thing I need to show you and then we are done.-_Maybe..Maybe not? Yes.._He noticed my lack of response and as a smart enough man he is he tuck it as a yes. I followed him past the giant painting, through the halls down to a door. He opened them ant pushed me in. What I saw was.. unbelievable in the literal meaning of that word. I was In a desert. A desert. _Wasn't I in a shop just a few moments ago?_ I was confused.. I found Urahara and shot him a look saying _if you don't tell me were the hell am I, I am going to make sure that even if you find a woman desperate enough to be with you, you will not have any children and you could freely tell her I tuck them away from you. _–Tsk.. don't look at me like that.. I'll tell you everything..I want my children..-he said..-Hah..very smooth old man..-.-It's Urahara-sensei for you..-_sensei?_-Why sensei?-..-Because..look up.- When I did little Ururu was flying down at me with a knife. A big knife at that. I still kept my cool. I didn't scream. Everything went white.


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

**Authors Note-**Hi there! It's me again! I'm just so nervous ..I posted out my first chapter and I'm already freaking out! I found a grammar mistake just now while reading it through.. Don't hate me for it, please .. I am just a newbie! And a **BIG** thank you to all of the readers that clicked the –next chapter- button! It really means a lot to me! **Read and Review! Love you all!**

**Chapter Two An Unexpected Meeting **

_I was In a desert. A desert. _Wasn't I in a shop just a few moments ago? _I was confused.. I found Urahara and shot him a look saying _if you don't tell me were the hell am I, I am going to make sure that even if you find a woman desperate enough to be with you, you will not have any children and you could freely tell her I tuck them away from you_. –Tsk.. don't look at me like that.. I'll tell you everything..I want my children..-he said..-Hah..very smooth old man..-.-It's Urahara-sensei for you..-sensei?-Why sensei?-..-Because..look up.- When I did little Ururu was flying down at me with a knife. A big knife at that. I still kept my cool. I didn't scream. Everything went white._

_Where am I..?_ I didn't know where I was.. The last thing I remembered was following Urahara and.. _Ooo..That man is going to regret this.._

_**Cold as usual ne?Hm..**_

I heard a low masculine voice call out to me. I couldn't see a thing. I was scared. I was realy scared but I still had to keep my cool..Emotions were a weakness.. _It's alright.. Don't grant them the satisfaction of seeing me like that.. No emotion.. No fear.. No weaknesses.._

_**Look at you! All well and grown up.. You really are a stuborn one, aren't you? Your scull is so thick I couldn't even think of communicating with you..! Leia-chan.. you really are worthy of being my captor..**_

_Captor? I don't understand.. Agh.. It's so confusing.. _Rather that sounding the way I was I put all of my questions and emotions into sounding as calm as possible.-Who are you?-

_**I am you. The way you feel, what you are.. I am your soul? I am not very good with words.. Actualy, I am but it's just that I don't use them very often.. I haven't done anything in over sixteen years which is your fault..**_

_My soul.. Doesn't use words.. Ok.. Maybe I'm dying and am meeting my soul like this? I'll just go with that.._-Why can't I see?-

_**Because your eyes are closed.**_

The voice said emotionlessly. _My eyes are.. Why am I seeing white if my eyes are.. Oh I opened them! _I opened my eyes and saw myself standing on.. Ice?

-Where am I?

_**You don't seem scared to me.. Hm.. Are you really that good Kori no Joo?**_

-I will repeat my question. Where-am-I?-. I was just going to lose my mind but.. I couldn't. Being alone teaches you a lot. When you are alone.. you don't have anyone to lie to you about how wonderful life is. And it has taught me how cruel and merciless it really is.

_**So you really are.. I am proud of you.. Kori no Joo.. and to answer your question.. you are in your head. You see.. the time on Earth has stopped. You are about to die. Normal people wouldn't be able to experience this since they have no choice. Urahara-san knows that this is the only way for you to lure me out. Since he also knows how different we are, a near death experience would be the only thing to make us take action..**_

-If I am not dead.. How come I can hear my soul talking to me? Explain. Now.

_**Tsh.. It's not fair.. Why am I the one who has to do all the talking? Alright.. You are a shinigami.. Your parents are shinigami. Were shinigami.. But its just that.. You are not just a regular shinigami.. You carry the blood of your shinigami parents but also you have the powers of a hollow..**_

-Shinigami. Explain.

_**Shinigami. Death God. You help the dead ones go to Soul Society and fight Hollows. The souls that no one has helped. Shinigami-Soul Society. Hollows-Hueco Mundo. Each shinigami is valued by their spiritual energy. Life force. They have swords called zanpakuto. Also, their souls carry the energy and give them power in a fight. I am your soul. **_

-Parents. Don't have them. Never seen them or heard from them. Explain. Are they in Soul Society?

_**I think I'm the only spirit that has said so much to their captor.. Usually they just don't care and let them find everything out on their own.. You are ruining all the fun..**_

-But you know that _fun_ is a bother so.. Explain.

_**Your parents were called Shou and Nanami. They were shinigami. Your father had a water type zanpakuto, Ori Komeru. Your mother had a wind type zanpakuto. Shou was a bit down to earth and Nanami was really outgoing. I don't know how you turned out to be like that but, who am I to complain.. I am you.. After Nanami gave birth to you, a certain someone abducted you and tuck you to Hueco Mundo. You were just a baby so after spending some time there you started to absorb the hollow energy.**_

My eyes went wide for a moment. _Nanami and… Shou? The couple on the picture were.._

I sat back down on the iced ground and threw my legs into the water. It was.. normal. It felt natural. I wasn't surprised by this talk. It does seem quite unreal but it makes sence and that's all I needed. Those eyes were.. very familiar. Too much.. I remembered that Urahara mentioned another child.. my soul said that other souls don't usualy talk much.. they just let their captors get everything on their own.._This is how it's going to go.. I won't mention the other one. That would only mean he doesn't want me to know because, a sibling is not such a thing a person, nor a soul at that could ever forget.. _I tuck a long steady breath, ready to absorb the new information and spoke up..

-Keep talking.. You have my attention. What does Urahara have to do with my life. Why is he doing this. Making me meet you. I assume he didn't do it just for fun.

_**So.. our Kori no Joo has gotten serious again, hasn't she? Hmm.. It's ok.. You don't have to answer that. Gh.. My mouth is hurting from all this talking.. Anyway.. Urahara was Nanamis older brother and Shous best friend. He is worrying about you. Why? That is something I can't tell you for real. It's all up to him. **_

_That old thing is my uncle_?_ Why didn't he say so.. Oh.. that's up to him.. This guy isn't so dumb after all.. Telling me almost everything but missing out on the most important little details. Making me use my head as much as I can but never really giving me something I could connect to.. He sure is just like me.. Pretending to be the good guy but.. he is the worst it can get.. smooth.._

-Where are you? How do you look? Why don't you come out now..?

_**Sorry kid.. Not yet.. This talk has taken us a lot of time.. The time on Earth has stopped but it's just too much for my liking.. Here is your task. Dive down into the water. The deep sea will be your chalange. The place where you will truly bloom, Kori no Joo. And if you are worrying about the water its..**_

I quickly kut him off- If my zanpakuto is an ice type like it obviously is, it shouldn't be a problem for me to breathe in water. Ice is made out of water and is cold. I can't feel it being cold so it only makes sense for me to be resistant to any difficulties these elements represent to others.

_**Kori no Joo.. You catch on fast.. Now.. Dive down. If you manage to complete the tack in less than twenty minutes and learn my name you will see me and gain your full shinigami powers. If you don't you will die a shameful death, Urahara will commit suicide and I will be totally fine with that, so, ready or not?**_

-Tsh.. Why don't you just tell me your name..

_**Ok.. My name is ….**_

-What?

_**I told you.. My hame is …. You can't hear it since you have yet to realize what you are lacking and fix it.**_

-Oh dear..- I sighted. I stud up, the pleasant feel of the water leaving my legs. After taking a few staps back, I got into my stance, counted to three and ran to the water.

I opened my eyes to face the eternal depths of the sea. It was beautiful to say at the very least. My legs started to move on their own. Going deeper and deeper and deeper.. I saw the sea animals passing by me. Their little world was so big yet so glorious and somewhat peaceful. I let myself smile. Yes, _the_ Kori no Joo has let herself smile _two times_ per a single day. This must have been some kind of a record.. Then I noticed something.. The animals were suddenly gone and the water was getting a darker shade. But what worried me the most is that slowly but surely the temperature was changing. I had felt the weirdest sensation gliding past my skin. A shiver ran through my spine. I started shaking, barely finding the strength to swim forward. My jaw was clenched..Is this.. cold? The water got black and some new fish started swimming around me. They were brushing past my skin leaving traces of slime on me. I was freaked out! _W-what Is going on? I'm cold! How c-can this b-be? Is this what I'm l-lacking? Resistance? _

**You are good enough to stand both Earth and Soul Society but you are hollow blood sweetie! Hihihi..**

A voice called out to me. It sounded fake. It was like at least ten women were speaking at the same time, mocking me. Their voices were an extremely high pitch which had made it a lot more scarier.

**You have to be better, stronger! You have been alone through all of your fucking life so you have never felt how it realy feels to brake down! Loneliness isn't as far as it gets! There isn't a limit to how much pain a human can endure so why don't you test them, **_**freak of nature**_**..! Phahahahaha!**

The voice kept mocking me and talking very fast. Like it had so much more to say and couldn't wait to make me crumble. I was in hell. The little lanterns that hung from the fishes heads were making me see white lines in the water feeling a bit faint. The sand underneath my feet flew up in circles around me as if it was going to swallow me.

_**Don't back down.. You are better than that and you know it.. Leia..**_

Just as I was about to give up to the witches I heard another voice. It wasn't Urahara. It wasn't anyone I knew or ever heard speak a word to me but it felt so close to my heart. It was a males voice. Probably young at that.. The voice of a person I never ever saw in my life pulled me back up with such ease that it was incredible and unbelievable. And then my soul spoke up again.

_**Hear my name.. The only thing plugging your ears is your inner hollow. You don't lack anything. You are as cold as ice, as tough as ice, as great as ice. You are the definition of it. Don't doubt yourself. One day there will be someone to melt it away. That is only your nature. Don't be afraid Leia.. Call my name.. come up.. fight..**_

The water started to clear, the sand fell back down, they spread out and ran away. The witches were screaming –No!- so I just tuned them out. _I am as cold as ice, as tough as ice, as grate as ice. Pain will come through life. I will melt multiple times. But with a little cold, I will come back to my feat again._

_**-Korasu..Hiyamaru!**_


	3. The Change

_I did it.. Six months ago.. I finally called out to Hiyomaru. That was also when I realized the greatness of the power I possessed. Although I did find out my zanpakutos name, I didn't make the sword materialize. I was surprised and confused at first but then I found all of the missing pieces. Zanpakuto is supposed to reflect on it's masters spiritual energy. In 99% of the cases, the zanpakuto takes shape of a sword. In my case it doesn't even take shape of a weapon. Any weapon.. I can make ice out of thin air and shape it as I will. I can make it take forms, make it move, make it change colour and I can turn it to gas or water and can manipulate it any way I want to. It is a pretty unusual way for a zanpakuto, but hay.. Who am I to complain..? I am Kori no Joo. Ice is my element. Both Oji and Hiyomaru say that even though both Arancars and Shinigami use zanpakuto, with me being a mixture of the two, there might have been a mutation. Also, my kimono is a lot more different from regular shinigami attire. My attire consists of a white kimono that reaches just above my knees. One side hangs below my shoulder and the sleaves are epic in length. It is very fitting and even though at the first glance it might seem like it will fall off and that it's just too baggy it fits like second skin. _

_Hiyomaru's human form appears as a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. He is dressed in loose samurai-like garments, which consist of a dark green and purple chestplate underneath a light purple kimono, a chain around his waist (similar to his Zanpakutō form), and a dull gold adornment on his chest. His arms and legs are covered in ice, similar to me when using a type of my shikai, and he has a prehensile tail with an icy tip. His true form is a gigantic, ice blue, serpentine ice dragon with large wings and low, husky voice that echoed through his inter world which is formed as an endless ice covered region._

_I still haven't found my sibling. Actually, I haven't taken any sort of action yet. The only lead I have got at the moment is our last name and the fact that, during one of our forced talks Hiyomaru unwantedly mentioned that his brother would ashamed of him if he saw that after eighteen years his master still hasn't mastered the bankai. For some people, bankai would have taken at least ten years to master and I just found out about my powers a couple of months ago. Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I like to rush into anything. I am still dealing with the sudden change in my life. It's not easy you know.. almost no one gets it. The only one that does is Oji. He seems to understand my lack of voicing and completely respects it. My talk with him after I called out Hiyomaru on the other hand, came out just as I thought it would. He asked me did he say much and what did he. I played stupid and said that he didn't say much and just commanded me on what to do. And he bought it. I was pleasantly surprised that he did cause I didn't expect he would take the bite so easily. My spirit is similar to my own reflection. He wouldn't have said much but he knew it would be too much of a bother to go through all the action so just sold out everything he could or was willing to tell me. _

_Oji didn't mention a sibling. He is hiding something and I plan on finding out what. Moreover, there is a reason he doesn't want me to know about him. I believe in Oji and suppose that it is a good one but that is not enough of a reason for me not to look for him. I think it's a boy.. Four years younger than me.. Interesting.. He should be fourteen by now.. I wonder if we look alike.. Maybe he has mothers eyes..? I don't know.. but I will find out._

_I have perfected my shikai only recently and I am going to work on creating a bankai in the near future. I'll just have to make Oji teach it to me, or.. no, scratch that, awaken it would be more correct._

_I have also found out a little more about my past and present. The reason Oji came to me was because he was starting to worry about my safety. Some people are after me and even though I used to tell him I could take care of myself, one day, I realized that I really do need more help, as much as I didn't like it. Oji and I met with one of the men who are after me. Nnoitra Gilga was his name. Oji was surprised once he saw him. He seamed to know the guy and he thought he was dead. The man was to lively. He was very odd looking and you could tell that through all of his blabbering he was only testing us, our limites and weaknesses. When I saw him and Oji fight.. I just thought that.. I wouldn't know how to deal with him all on my own.._

_-I would agree to help as long as it didn't consider me being baby-sited- Is what I said, but Oji just decided to go along with that. As an excuse, he said that it was all just for training and safety purposes. Yeah, right.. more like being paranoid Oji.. He is sending me over the Kurosaki household or whatever. The oldest son is my age and he has two sisters about my brothers age. His name is.. Michiyo..? Richito..? Hichigo..? Doesn't matter.. He is a substitute shinigami. He will be training me and helping me with my bankai. He is something like a national hero in Soul Society. It's still babysitting so he can be Chuck Norris for all I care.. I'm moving out of my mansion tomorrow. I haven't been around the house much so it's gotten back to the way I found it in the beginning. Old, dusty, rusty, all of the furniture covered with white cloths.. _

**Authors Note: **Sorry to stop you all from reading but I just forgot to mention something xD The first chapters until Leia moves in with the Kurosaki family will be just a brainstorm of flash backs and stuff :P I just think that before we start the real story (which will be very soon) you should get to know the base of things :)

**Moving on..**

_I moved all of my things back to Oji's place so tomorrow, he can help me move my things back to my new kinder garden._

_Once, I asked Oji why was I supposed to move. Why did I need a babysitter so bad..? He said..- Because I'm not strong enough to protect you..- That was quite shocking since Oji was always aware of the power he held. And so was I. He used to be among the Gotei 13. He was the best of the best. Urahara Kisuke and his all-too-mighty Benihime. I couldn't imagine the powerful fighters I was about to face. I needed to get strong. Stronger that Oji, stronger than the Gotei 13 if I wanted to stay alive. But I never showed any fear. That is me ,Kori no Joo. It's a must for me to stay cold and down to earth at any possible given situation. Those Kurosaki people.. Oji seams like he trusts them. He is as scared for me as he can be and it must have been very hard for him to make that decision. Even if he does trust them that much.. I wonder does he want my identity to stay a secret.._

Third person P.O.V.

-Hello there hard workers!- Oji started chipping to the female employees of the Inoiki wig shop. He insisted I changed my hair colour while living at the Kurosaki residence. We are just trying out to see what would look the most natural. I didn't get him. At all. Not one bit. He is putting my fucking life in those peoples hands and he doesn't want them to know who I am. A small women with a yellow uniform interrupted my thoughts.- Hello to you too..Ahm.. Well.. would you like to sit down and try some w-wigs on?- I didn't miss the small shiver going down her spine. She was cold. So were the other workers. In a matter of seconds they were running around and grabbing their jackets. The woman came back to my seat and finally started doing her job. I was seated in front of a medium sized mirror. On the edges it had those yellow light balls, like in Holly Wood movies. I could see Oji in the corner of the mirror smirking and giggling to himself. I shot him a glare. He knew how much I hated people touching me. My hair, more precisely. The woman was picking up my hair in a tight, white, fishnet cap. Once my long hair was removed from the sight I got some time to take a look at myself while the woman went to find, yet another jacket. I was.. beautiful. If that's how they called it. Even with my hair up, I still was. I had a pale complexion, full pink lips, long thick eyelashes that surrounded my ice blue eyes that in some places even looked white. But what was all of that beauty for. I never understood. It would never save my life. It wouldn't help me become stronger. I am a freak of nature. Even for Shinigami and Arancar, I still am. I would never have anyone to be beautiful for. Ever. Once the employee came back, Oji suddenly had a change of heart. It seamed he started to pity the poor girl and just sent her away, saying we will just help ourselves. –Pft.. Oji.. You really have gotten soft. Never thought you had it in you..- I sad smirking little by little.-Hah.. Dear niece.. Not everyone would stay coldhearted while seeing a person frieze. Not like you know how it feels to frieze..- He fought back.-Really? I have felt cold six months ago. While calling out to Hiyomaru.-. The truth was, i didn't really freaze. I wasn't even close to freezing. My geniousity has been my savior. I overcame my error since my self-confidence has never been put in question before. I was just shocked at the sudden change.-Ph.. I'll let you off the hook this time. Now we have to find the right colour as fast as possible. No one else was available so I had to put Jinta in charge of the shop and that can not.. end up well. -.I put up one of my rare smiles,-Yeah.. You're right.. Let's hurry up..-. Oji smiled back at me and spoke up again changing the subject.-So.. Shall we begin?-I did not. Like that tone.

_**1 h 45 min **__later_

-Ohhh! Souta! Nanami! Why did they have to pass on such unusual genes.. Black looks emo, brown looks gipsy, blonde looks slutty..

Oji cried in desperation. –Oi, Oji.. It's ok to be a bit down but don't bring my parents into this mess.. Wait.. Parents.. Urahara, remind me, how did they look like?

He fell a bit silent. I could see he wasn't hesitating to tell me anything, he was and open hearted person, he was just shocked since it was my first time asking about them. After awakening Hiyomaru, I have slightly forgotten some of the things that I said, heard or saw the days before.

-Souta was a tall man.. He had long, long white hair that was tied in a low ponytail at the crock of his neck. He had pail complexion and eyes just like you. However, even with your fathers colours and behavior, you have your mothers face. Her nose, her lips, her cheeks, her neck.. She was a bit short. She also had long wavy hair that you also tuck up, just that the only diference is that her hair was red.. Why?

-Oji! That's genius! You say I have my mothers face! Red, red is the only colour we didn't try out!

-Whoo.. You're right! I'll find it now.. and it's very nice to see you enjoy your little Urahara-style makeover..!

He went to find the wig while jumping I joy. I saw in movies that some fathers do enjoy making their daughters pretty.. Wonder how that works..?

-Found it!- Oji said in his overly excited voice. He really was loving this.. He slowly stretched the blood red wig in an attempt to put it on my head. In the air, like that, it seamed so fake. I just couldn't imagine anyone with that kind of hair colour.

-How in the world could that… look.. natural?- I tuck a look at the redheaded beauty staring right back at me. It did look natural, and it felt right. It felt like i was born that way. The flaming red locks created a perfect contrast with my pale skin and cold eyes. I didn't have the sanity to speak even more.

-Soo.. I take that as a.. Yes?


	4. Habitat

_He slowly stretched the blood red wig in an attempt to put it on my head. In the air, like that, it seamed so fake. I just couldn't imagine anyone with that kind of hair colour._

_-How in the world could that… look.. natural?- I tuck a look at the redheaded beauty staring right back at me. It did look natural, and it felt right. It felt like i was born that way. The flaming red locks created a perfect contrast with my pale skin and cold eyes. I didn't have the sanity to speak even more._

_-Soo.. I take that as a.. Yes?_

_**At the Uraharas shop.. 3**__**rd**__** person P.O.V**_

-So.. Uraharas niece.. will be moving into your place soon..

Said Renji..-I guess so..- Ichigo responded. They were sitting at the roof top. It was almost sunset.

-You sound pretty serious.. Why? I haven't even met the girl. Does she mean anything special to you?- the orange haired shinigami asked, neither his or his companions gazes never once leaving the violet sky.-I guess so.. I don't actualy know why am I attached to her.. Neither have I spoken to her much. To her, I'm just another person passing by her in the way of life.. You still haven't met her.. That girl.. Whether you like her or not, she will drive a man crazy..- the ginger said chuckling to himself. After a moment of comfortable silence, Ichigo spoke up.-What's her name anyway?-..

_**Renji..Flashback**_

_-Renji.. I trust you, you know that.-the way Urahara said it sounded like more of a statement than a question.-Yes, master.-.-Than I shall entrust you with some of the most dangerous secrets to me. You lips mustn't repeat a word I said cause if those words leak out.. they will be the end of the one whose most precious to me. heart skipped a beat.-Your niece.-.-Yes.. another moment of scilence Urahara continued talking.-When Leia was born.. She was taken away by Aizen Sosuke. It was made for her parents, my younger sister and my best friend, to believe that she had died at birth. We looked for her for five years time. And in those five years she had been kept in Hueco Mundo. Her shinigami powers, her reiatsu that just started to develop was being prevented to develop correctly by the hollow energy. So, in order to survive, her spirit, Hiyomaru, started to absorb that energy. That has left quite a large scaring on her power. First, she had gained an inner hollow and second, the energy interfered with her reiatsu and caused her to suffer from noticeably large mutation. Her zanpakuto isn't a sword. It's not a weapon either. The two kinds of energies had combined with each other and created a relatively new kind of being. In the first place, Aizen kidnaped her just to get revenge one me and her father. But as the time passed by he started to notice the changes and realized the huge amount of power that Leia could provide him. And also.. the name Leia is an Arancar name. Aizen named her before he learned her real one. So.. once she goes to the Kurosaki household she shall change her name. Ishin is my frend. I trust him with my life but this.. is just too much. I feel bad enough as it is.. Remember this well. If Ichigo ever askes you, her name is..-._

_**End flashback**_

-Hanna. Toshigawa Hanna. Anything else? Although.. I do not see the need to explain such needless things since you will be sharing a room already..

-Renji.. You are gripping your sword.. way to much..

Ichigo did mean to mock him but somehow he couldn't make himself to do it. He obviously liked the girl. His friend didn't even notice his fist bleeding. It must be hard for him. –But i guess that you will be the one in an awkward situation.. She.. doesn't feel any specific kind of emotion and even though she is mature today, i don't think she ever went through puberty. I think she is so cold, her hormones had freezed to death. She will not feel a thing about sharing a room with you. She'll just think of you as her babysitter. A babysitter who has been forced upon her and your room will be her hell, her kinder garden. I'm just telling you the truth man.. I gotta go.. Little Jinta is calling me.. Ja!

After he left Ichigo chuckled and mumbled to himself while still staring at the ,now, night sky.

-Wow.. Bravo.. He is so desperate for this girl he is even trying to get my hopes down.. He really is a funny guy.. I wonder how she is like.. my new roommate. Wait.. what did he mean by cold? Cold as in sadistic cold or Hitsugaya cold..? We'll see..-

He swung his zanpakuto over his solder and jumped into the night..

_Kurosaki Yuzu and Karin. High school students. Good grades. Yuzu has sholder length honey brown hair and brown eyes. Hobbies.. She likes to cook, read, she takes care of the most of the house chores. She likes music, drama and art. Yuzu can't see spirits like her other siblings and currently does not have a crush. Kurosaki Karin. She is the cool kid. If I have to communicate with anyone she will be my prime object. She likes sports, has good grades, and likes a shinigami in Soul Society. He is one of the Gotei 13 although I forgot to look up his name.. He is the youngest one of all. Karin usually hangs out with boys and can see spirits. Oji tried to ask her to become a shinigami, to at least try and learn how to use her powers, but for some reason she always refuses. She and her twin Yuzu often come by to Ojis shop to buy food, sweets, candy and shinigami stuff for their brother. Ichigo Kurosaki. He is about my age. Less than a year older. He was supposed to be one of the students I should have gone to high school with but because of Hiyomaru and the boys, I tuck a test to pass my whole high school years early. Kurosaki Ichigo is a substitute shinigami. His zanpakutos name is Zangetsu. His mother and Ishin Kurasakis late wife, Misaki Kurosaki was a pure blooded quincy. He is a hero in Soul Society. A legend. He is still just a babysitter. He can save the whole universe for all I care, not just this fricking town and that Soul Society place I've never been to. He is not such an amazing pupil at school but that's just because he is almost never in class. He is in charge to take down all of the hollows in this area. One of his best friends is that acceptably unannoying person with red hair. I think Renji was his name.. That. Is all. I know about the Kurosaki family. And the father? I just know he is a father, he was a husband and my Ojis friend. My new name is Toshigawa Hanna. Hanna.. flower.. it goes well with my hair, don't you think? I don't know if I will be able to get rid of it anytime soon. I dyed it with some special schinigami dye and paint that Oji makes. It can be removed by entering small pulses of reiatsu on the hair. I know.. it's all just too messed up.. _

_Tomorrow.. I am moving to the Kurosaki residence. I will be living under their roof, eating their foor, and yet, they won't even know my real look or my name. Lying is too bothersome. It's not in my nature to lie. .Ice. That's what I am. It's me, my element and with being that I have to be proud of myself and my soul. I should not have any regrets. But until I become stronger, I will have to stay alive first._

I turned off my bedroom lights. _Good night.._

When I woke up, I recognized myself being in my room at Ojis place. It's not really unusual for me these days. Ever since I started doing some hardcore training at morning Oji would somehow take me to his place in the middle of the night just so I could sleep more and work right away. I have been training in different kinds of grounds. Deserts, mountains, fields, ice terrains.. It was all the same to me. Sun could not melt my ice. Nothing can melt it or break it. Just me.. only I could. I stud up, changed into the clothes that were already made for me next to the bed and made my way out. Today, I was wearing my white boot high heels and a big red dress sweater. It was Ojis favorite. I tied my hair in a long ponytail.

-Good morning iceberg! How was your good nights sleep?- It was Oji. Just as always, he was waiting for me to wake up in the living room.-Good.. Since it is my last night of being treated like an adult..-..-Don't be so grumpy! You will love the Kurosakis! They are all fun and sunshine! I guarantee they will bive you a big welcoming hug!-..I glared at him. –Ok.. maybe just Ishin and Yuzu but try to get along, kay?-..-Tsk.. Sure.. I might as well be nice and give them a kiss or two ha?-. I let my hair down and stuck my .. Oji was a bit paranoid. – Wha-wha-w-.. Leia! I am an old man with an old heart.. Don't scare me like that! Woff..Either way.. should we get going?-..

I was standing in front of the Kurosaki residence. It was a relatively nice sized house. There was a small hospital on the side, a couple of plants, a tree.. Nothing special. I liked it. For a kinder garden it was good. For now. Oji ringed the bell.-H.. Hello? Who is it?-I could hear a timid voice from behind the peach walls.-Yuzu-chan! It's Urahara and my niece Hanna!-..-O..Oh! Urahara-san!-she let out a little laugh-I'll..I'll be right there to open the door for you!-. She sounded nice. I wasn't really keen on her as it seamed. A small girl with low ponytails opened the door for us. Oji came in right away but I stayed to observe the house. After a minute I suddenly felt a pair of brown eyes land on me. The Yuzu girl was staring at me. I would have glared at her for that but in her eyes I could see that her stare wasn't mocking or insulting at that. I couldn't help but give her a little smile. She was too different from me by nature but I felt her to be close. I had a wrong first impression on her. When seeing me smile she blushed and jumped away from the door while bowing her head. While going inside, after I passed by her, I said..-It's ok.. No need to bow. You don't seem that bad..-. When I stepped into the living room I noticed a black haired man shaking hands with Oji. I right away new it was Ishin. I came in closer to introduce myself but the moment I came closer, he turned around and ran to give me a bear hug. My ego got the best of me as leaned a bit down, gave him a kick in the abdomen and when he bowed down to hold his stomach, I gave him a fist punch in the head. I straightened my hair and dusted off my dress and shoes._I shall not be touched. It's a disgrace._ But my thoughts were interrupted by an amused female voice. –Well at least Ichi-nii will like you.-I turned around to see yet another small girl who fitted the description of Kurosaki Karin.-Hello to you too.- I said sounding the least uninterested. She smirked..- You will be sharing a room with him. There is not an extra room in the house and there is no space in my and Yuzus room. Dad usually falls asleep on the couch while watching football. You don't seem that talk active so.. just follow me if you please..-. _Hmm.. I like her too._ I did what asked never once showing any facial expressions. She opened a door to my new room. –Listen.. I don't think I'll need to tell you this but just take the bed.. Ichi-nii needs to learn how to treat women better.- Hah.. It was strange I never really thought about sharing a room with a boy. I hope he freezes to death. I also noticed that all of the Kurosakis just now were wearing jackets. Oji warned them. They were prepared. I chuckled to myself.. Karin was gone. I have been spacing out for a while now. It seamed that while I was in my own little cold world she brought my luggage and left. I looked up and tuck a step in to my now room. It was ok. There was enough space to hold two people and the bed was acceptable. I unpacked my luggage just when I heard Yuzus timid footsteps and her hesitating hand trying to bring herself to knock. Realising that waiting would be a waste of time I just walked over and opened the door. She jumped up in surprise.-I..I..I..- she didn't know what to say.. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Then just using up all of her courage she blabbered out..-Thedinnerwillbereadyinanhourwhenyouarefinish edwiththeunpacingwouldyoupleasebekindenoughtoshowu p!- Poor thing! I just nodded and did something that surprised me even more. I patted her head. I patted a little girls head. I really am getting soft..

The dinner was great. Yuzu was an amazing cook and I then knew that I will have no trouble getting used to the food there. After the meal I packed myself up an left to the room.. _I really need a shower.._

_**Flashback**_

_-Oh and.. Hanna-san.. Yuzu tuck all of your clothes to wash them up. Since all of our clothes will be too small for you, I'll leave you some of Ichi-nii's clothes for you to sleep in till tomorrow. Although he should be back soon enough.. Sorry he wasn't here to welcome you.-.. said Karin while eating her noodles and rice._

_**End Flashback**_

**Ichigo P.O.V**

_There was a hollow at the school yard.. and a big one at that. We had a lot of trouble beating it up.. Today is also the day when Uraharas niece Hanna moves in with us.. If she looks like that old bag I bet my eyes will bleed out by just looking at her.. Although.. Renji likes her.. She actually can't be that bad looking.. Bakas standards are pretty high.. but.. What if she snores?_

I was walking down the streets of Karakura town.. My mind was going all over the place.

_I was so busy with my shinigami training I didn't even have my first kiss yet, nor have I ever had any kind of intimate physical contact with a girl. Sharing a room with one will be difficult. Rukia did live with me for a while but I never even thought about her as a girl! That is just too much for me.._

My house and my dads hospital came in sight. All I wanted to do was go to bed and to sleep! I have never felt so tired in my life.. Yuzu saw me through the window and came down to open the door. When she did she started talking to me.. I didn't hear a thing she said.. My lack of sleep was plugging my ears. I nonchalantly went up the stairs. The door of my room appeared before me in all of its might and glory. My bed was waiting for me too. The moment I stepped into my room..

_Fuck.. There goes my innocence.._


End file.
